Stop Talking
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Sherlock has finally managed to get Moriarty out in the open, however, the criminal can't let a precious moment between himself and John get past the blue eyed genius knowing that it would hurt him. MXM mentions and descriptions. Do not read if you are not into it. MA
Title: Stop Talking

Category: Sherlock Holmes TV

Season: First season, last episode

Pairing: Moriarty X John (Implied Holmes X John)

Rating: R (Adult Themes)

Summary: Sherlock has finally managed to get Moriarty out in the open, however, the criminal can't let a precious moment between himself and John get past the blue eyed genius knowing that it would hurt him. MXM mentions and descriptions. Do not read if you are not into it.

Warning: Male to male contact. Rape and mild drug use.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and I do not make any sort of profit from this story.

Other: Takes place at the very end of season one when Moriarty finally exposes himself to Sherlock. I'm sorry this fictional piece is not that good and does not really match up to my normal story line…

* * *

John watched as Sherlock seemed fixated on him. He saw those eyes fill with fear as he slowly opened up the large coat in order to expose the bomb that was tightly strapped onto his body. His stomach twisted and his throat went dry as he heard Moriarty's voice from somewhere behind himself.

It was as if everything were foggy as the two men spoke and he stayed silent. He bit his tongue thinking about the situations that had led up to this moment, and the short amount of time it had taken for everything in his life to go wrong.

"John…Are you alright?" Sherlock's voice was nearly cracked, and John looked up to see those eyes moving over him, deducing everything that they could in that meshed up mind that Sherlock possessed.

'Please…Don't let it show.' John thought desperately and moved his head down in order to block out any more unwanted eye contact from Sherlock. He took in a sharp breath when he felt the shorter male coming up behind him. The heat in his body was nearly overwhelming when he thought about the other man being so close to him. 'Get away from me.' He wanted to shout, wanted to yell out to the crazed criminal but knew that he could not.

"You can speak you know." Moriarty's voice was firm and dark. There was a smile pressed firmly onto his face that John thought he could feel burning into his back. "Why not tell him everything?" Moriarty said, this time his voice more of a whisper as he spoke.

"No." John said, and he had spoken too soon to think about how intently Sherlock was listening. He felt the hand along his back, moving down and towards his tailbone, by passing all of the straps that held the bomb closely to his chest.

"Awe, come now dear…Don't be so coy. Let's make sure not to hide anything from our little…group of friends." Moriarty's tone was filled with excitement as John felt his breath hot against his neck.

Cringing almost immediately, John shook his head, narrowly looking up to see that Sherlock was watching his every move, his eyes at a standstill. "John…What happened." His voice was so low that John thought for a second that he couldn't hear it. He took a small step forward, but Moriarty was quick to stop him.

"Let's not get too close now…" His voice was so smooth that John felt himself tense up. "Well…Some of us are already close." He chimed in, this time his voice much higher in pitch as if trying to indicate something more.

John saw the way that Sherlock froze completely, his hand on the gun only lowering slightly. "Your posture is off…" Sherlock said, a frown pressing against his lips. "Your face is flushed red." He quickly added, "You refuse to make sufficient eye contact and your unbelievably nervous…Not because of the situation…But because of pro-" Holmes seemed to stop, his eyes suddenly going completely wide. "Proximity." His eyes wandered over to Moriarty and John could see that Holmes had made the conclusion.

John bit his lip as he thought about the two men that had grabbed him and brought him to the dingy looking room. He hadn't known where they had taken him, a bag having been put over his head, along with some ear muffs to better muffle the voices around him.

The shaking feeling filled him as he thought about the way that Moriarty had so smugly approached him after the two men had beaten him so badly. The feeling of finally having been introduced to the infamous Moriarty. His appearance being a fine suit and a rather smug smile.

"Moriarty did something to you-" Holmes breathed out finally, shaking John from his own thoughts.

"Shut up! Stop thinking Sherlock." John shouted out, his voice cracking slightly as he felt himself shiver again. He would refuse to cry at a time like this. Moriarty may have gotten to him, but he was going to be damned if Moriarty was going to use him to get to Sherlock.

John's mind ran over the image of the way Moriarty was sure to have his hands tied behind his back and the majority of his clothes ripped off. The way his skin was exposed to the air and the cold ground had left its mark on John. There had only been one rug in the room in order to keep John from touching the dingy floor. John had washed out most of the items and what the room had actually looked like in it as his attention was focused on the man before him.

He remembered clearly the way that Moriarty had dangled a small syringe filled with something clear above him, "This will help you to have some fun." Moriarty had said, his voice much darker than John would have pictured it to be. There was so much more dialog that John couldn't remember afterwards.

He refused to think of what it was that Moriarty was patronizing him for as he began to take off his own clothes. John's body was falling only slightly numb before radiating with heat from the drug that had been forced into his body.

There was a sensation that filled him when finally Moriarty leaned down and reached out a hand, taking a full crock of hair into his fist and pulling John's head up towards his own. John was aware of those lips moving and the smirk that danced on the face, but he heard nothing that was coming out of the other's mouth. It was as if the thickness of the room were keeping him from completely taking in what was going on.

The pressure of Moriarty's lips on his own as the other man kissed him and loosened his grip on his hair. John could feel the way that the other moved his free hand over his body, making sure to take hold of John's neck and pressing his fingers into his neck as if to strengthen the kiss.

There was a feeling of tingling dancing through his body as he was forced to move backwards and landing on the ground due to not being able to use his arms. The hands that moved through his hair and off of his neck were finding new places to dance along. They pinched at a nipple while lightly brushing over the steadily growing organ.

"You're enjoying this." The whisper was clear when any other panted breath was becoming hard to hear. The hand gripping at his organ was well placed and firmly stroking. John knew his head had gone back at some point, his lips tightly locked as Moriarty pressed his smile against his collar bone.

The sound of someone's zipper coming undone as Moriarty began to reveal more of himself. John watched with a frown as Moriarty took only a moment to remove a small tube of something in his pant pocket. There was a grin on his face, making John feel even sicker. "Can't have you bleeding all over…" He muttered out, and John had instantly recognized the lube container.

There was so much that he wanted to block out and keep from reaching the surface. It was overwhelming and sickening. He thought that if there had ever been a man that he was going to sleep with, Sherlock would have been that person. Instead though, Moriarty had taken that single fantasy from him.

Moriarty was the man that made him feel that unbelievable pain…Moriarty was the man that finally managed to choke out those pained tears of frustration and anger at himself.

"John…It's alright now." The firm voice of Sherlock broke John's trance.

There was a shakiness to him as he focused his eyes, realizing that his face was completely red and there were actually a few traces of tears starting to form around his eyes. He blinked them away though, taking another long breath.

"Now now…Let's not leave Sherlock dearie without any visuals…" Moriarty's voice was chillingly pressed against John's ear. The blonde felt his skin crawl and pulled away, trying to distance himself away from the criminal.

This had an adverse effect though. Moriarty grabbed firmly at John's chin and yanked him towards his own face. There was a moment where John's eyes focused on those large brown ones. There was so much pain and anger mixed into them. John couldn't stop the man from bringing his own face closer and resting his lips against Johns'. The kiss was forced and John tried hard to break free.

"Leave him alone." Sherlock's voice was so loud that even John felt the small worry fly through him.

Moriarty let go, and John was free to pull away and wipe at the spite that formed against his mouth. He rubbed hard, gasping as if unable to catch his breath. 'Sherlock's going to hate me.' He thought, not bothering to look up as Moriarty left him there.

"What's wrong? Worried that I got to play around with your pet before you?" Moriarty said, and John felt the piercing sting strike his own heart. He looked up, watching as Sherlock seemed to keep the same emotionless face that he always had. There was a darkness to those eyes and John was positive that Sherlock was through with analyzing. Through with dealing with him.

"John shouldn't be part of this." Sherlock said, and there was a sternness to his voice. His eyes were completely focused on Moriarty.

Sherlock held out the jump drive, "You wanted this the whole time. The plans for the nuke…" John watched as Sherlock reached the small compact device towards the criminal. "You can have them." He said, and John saw the flicker of a plan wash through the other as he allowed the criminal to grab it.

A moment later, after Moriarty had tossed the device into the water, John took his chance to race forwards and grab him, feeling the other's body once more pressed against him.

He wrestled with the other listening as he made a few comments more before giving out a small yell. Instantly John saw the red dots dancing over Sherlock's face. His body tensed up and he felt his heart tug as if it were held together by nothing more than the hope that he and Sherlock could survive this.

He dropped Moriarty and let the man go, feeling the way that the criminal tugged at him. There was a scoff and John could see those brown eyes dancing over him, "I'd love to keep you pet…I would treat you much better." His voice was hard, and John wasn't sure he caught the rest of the conversation between the other two.

Moments later Moriarty was sneaking through the doors, making a last remark to Sherlock before finally there were hand pressed against his chest. "Are you alright? You're fine now…John…John…" Sherlock's tone had nothing else but concern in it.

It took a moment for John to say anything as Sherlock was ripping his shirt off and removing the bomb's vest. "John." Sherlock had breathed out after throwing the bomb aside and making a run for the door.

John was weak, his body filled with both pain and tiredness. He could have died…Sherlock could have died. His back hit the wall and he felt his lower half swell with pain. He listened as Sherlock gave a small growl. "He's gone." The words were whispered out. "But you're alright." John could hear him say.

John wanted to say no. He wanted to yell out to Sherlock that he wasn't alright, and that he was very far from alright. He wanted to curl up and be alone. He did not do that though. Instead, John felt his head slide back and roll against the wall. He let a small laugh escape his lips, "I hope no one saw that." He breathed out.

Sherlock seemed to look at him, as if wanting to ask him something. "It would be the end of us if they saw you ripping my clothes off in a darkened pool room." He tried to laugh it off. He wanted to forget, and hope that Sherlock never brought it up again. He wanted to go back to normal, though he was well aware of that never happening.

He looked down, giving a sigh. 'He's going to hate me.' John thought in his head.

Only a moment passed though before John could feel the strong embrace from in front of him. His eyes went wide when Sherlock was gripping him tightly and threatening to suffocate him. "You're here with me now." He said, though John thought that he could barely hear it.

The other man seemed to be clawing at his shoulders, trying to get their bodies as close as possible. John felt those stubborn tears coming back though, threatening to pour over his eyes and down his face.

The loud parting of a door and the wild shout of Moriarty declaring "But of course I cannot just leave you like this…" Made both Sherlock and himself jump away from one another.

There was silence from both John and Sherlock as Moriarty stood there. A quick glance around and John was aware of all the sniper lines moving to take aim over both their bodies.

There was a long moment where John looked up at Sherlock, watching the other's mind fall on the ultimate fall out plan. 'If we die here…At least there's a chance we take him with us.' He nodded his head at Sherlock, the man taking aim of first Moriarty and then lowering his weapon slightly in order to take the bombed vest into his view.

There was a long moment where John held his breath, watching Sherlock as the man resolved himself to shooting the bombed vest. 'Sherlock…'

End.

Began: 4/25/16 9:34pm

Finished: 4/25/16 10:08pm

Sorry this one was not as good as my normal stories. I just felt like reflecting on the last episode of season one from the new Sherlock Series on TV. I felt like I needed to make this short story because it was slightly bothering me. I understand that there was a lot of jumping around within this short story, I'm sorry for that. I more or less wrote this for not only myself but also for the sake of typing something up. I feel like I've been dead for some time now…

We waited so long to linger, and now we never part. I feel trapped and mildly captivated, I miss my beating heart.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
